FT Armada
by TheKidWithFluff
Summary: SO MANY SHIPS. THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE ANY PARTICULAR SHIP. EVERY CHAPTER IS DECIDED WITH YOU, THE READER, IN MIND! LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT SHIP YOU WANT TO SAIL AND WHERE IT'S GONNA GO. REMEMBER: YOU READERS GIVE THIS STORY LIFE WITH YOUR IDEAS.
1. Chapter 1

The girls sat on the floor making decorations for the upcoming event. Erza, Mira, and Juvia were making the centerpiece, while Wendy, (Juvia's little sister,) and Levy made the wall decorations. Lucy was in and out, hanging decorations where they needed to be. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Everything's gonna be perfect," Erza stated with confidence. "The Volcano is looking great, girls!"

"Where are the boys?" Wendy asked.

"I'll go check on them," Erza volunteered. She was the only one who could manage said boys. They were charged with making "the Surprise" that would make an appearance tomorrow night.

"Juvia wishes we would do a more aquatic theme. Hawaii doesn't appeal to Juvia," Juvia sighed. She was the only person who was not giddy with the theme Mirajane had chosen.

"Nothing appeals to you but water and Gray," Lucy argued as she gathered the needed décor for what remained outside. A deep blush ran across Juvia's face as she began to daydream about the next night.

"What's the big deal about prom? It's just a dance right?" Wendy asked Levy. Levy stopped hanging tiki masks and sat down with her.

"Have you ever seen a wedding?" Levy asked, meeting a cheerful nod, "Well, it's kinda like that-"

"So you and Gajeel are getting married?" she asked. Mira dropped her paintbrush and turned her head slowly. The face she wore would haunt the nightmares of any tiki mask, not to mention humans.

"You, and Gajeel, are doing WHAT?!" she yelled. I quickly raised my hands in defense.

"No no no no no no! We are not getting married!" I shouted back. I heard Lucy snicker and mutter 'not yet.' I turned back to Wendy to continue my explanation. "No, not like that, it's just that it is about as important to a teenager, as marriage is to adults. It happens very few times."

"Oh, I get it. So, it's like teenagers getting married, just not as serious?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Satisfied with the response, Wendy skipped to where Juvia was setting the concession table up. We were interrupted by Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Elfman bursting in with bags of "the Surprise" on their shoulders. "The Surprise" was a secret to any one who isn't a senior on the committee.

"Start spreading that around on the floor." Erza barked. They began to spread what appeared to be sand on the floor. Most of the junior members were unimpressed with "the Surprise" being sand.

"Really, Erza? Sand? That's 'the Surprise'? I expected more," Lucy said. Erza only nodded.

"Much more would have been possible IF someone hadn't shot my 'Medieval England' idea down," she said, pointing a death glare at Mira.

"It wouldn't have been as romantic," Mira argued.

"Says you! All the men could have defeated the dragon and saves the damsels in distress. I already had the dragon, and suit of armor picked out."

"So you would be saving, who? Princess Gerica?"

"I never said I would save anyone." Erza said. Mira closed her mouth in defeat. They finished the decorating and went home after agreeing to get their hair done together.

-T-I-M-E-S-K-I-P- The Night Of

"Bye girls!" Levy yelled walking into her room with Lucy right on her heels.

"C'mon, let's get you prettied up!" Lucy said, dragging the poor girl to the bathroom. She was told to sit down on the chair and Lucy went to gather the dresses and her make-up kit. After seeing Levy's pretty green dress, Lucy decided on simple silver and green eye shadow. Lucy was a bit harder. Her dress was coral pink with lavender and deep orange accents. The girls decided on light red lipstick and matching eye shadow. As soon as Lucy was done, the doorbell rang to reveal Lucy's date for tonight. As Lucy left, Levy began to wonder about her date. These fantasies were cut short by another ringing doorbell. To her surprise, it was her own date, with a doggie bag.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd make it before you prettied yourself up. You want some fries?" he asked.

"Sure, come on in." She took in the sight before her. Gajeel was wearing a white suit with a grey shirt and green tie. He held a white hat with a green band in his hand. His hair was not in its usual erratic array of spikes, it was smoothed down and tied at the base of his skull.

"I got you a sandwich too."

"Can't, Lucy would kill me."

"Why?"

"It took an hour to do this," she said gesturing to her face. He thought for a moment before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Bullshit, you did your eyes, that's it," she was shocked. He had taken for granted the effort of Lucy, plus how hard it normally is.

"Do you even know how to blend colors like this? This was a long process, and it took a very delicate balance of color! Plus the subtle contouring! Why do you think I don't wear make-up?" She was angry now, no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to quell her rage.

"You're beautiful without all that." She was instantly taken aback. She then decided he was no longer worthy of the anger she held. She wasn't going to let him know that though.

"Whatever, let's just go," they got up from the table and went to Gajeel's waiting car. The ride was quiet, if only because Gajeel was eating. They pulled into the parking lot of the banquet hall. Like a true gentleman, he helped her out of his car. They entered onto a scene befitting the biggest night of a teenager's life: everyone gawking at the volcano in the center of the room. The first couple to step on the floor was Erza and Gerard, and they were spinning elegantly, spreading and swirling the sand that coated the tiles of the floor. After the dance was ended on a dip professionals would be jealous of, Gerard pulled her into her arms.

"Welcome to Fairy High Prom: X791," Erza and her partner announced. After the announcement, couples began to flood the floor. The girls on the prom committee gathered near the entrance to exchange gossip and complement each other's dresses and make-up. Juvia wore a deep blue gown that came to her knees with white beads dotting the bust area; Erza was wearing a simple dark purple dress that showed off her curves and her hair was in a bun with some tail hanging out over her shoulder. Their dates were dressed similarly; Gerard in a simple suit with a red shirt and a purple tie. Gray in a tuxedo with a deep blue waistcoat and tie, but the jacket was nowhere to be found.

After the greeting, the DJ played a slow song. The girls were whisked off with giggles, Levy had no such luck, she was dragged to the concession table.

"Gajeel! I wanna dance!" Levy said pulling at his arm. The man was too busy feeding himself, however, to take notice of the pulling. He grunted something unintelligible, presumably denying the request. The night progressed with little dancing, however, when it got to about ten-thirty, people began leaving.

"C'mon, let's dance," Gajeel said, holding out his hand. Levy took it happily and led them onto the floor. They began twirling awkwardly, trying to work out a rhythm. Once they established it, they began dancing like Erza was, though not as complicated.

When eleven came to pass, fog began gushing out of the volcano. The remaining patrons turned to stare at the phenomenon. Whilst everyone was distracted, Erza lit a match and threw it into the sand. The sand began to glow orange as the heat spread throughout the floor, highlighting the swirls created by the dancing.

"Surprised?" Gajeel asked, pulling out his signature smirk.

"Definitely. How did you guys do it?"

"Trade secret." He said twirling her about, scattering the burning dust. The remaining patrons began to dance as well. At midnight, Prom was officially over, so naturally the committee stayed longer than that.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll be back to help take down the stuff tomorrow. I gotta take drunky home," Levy yelled while leading Gajeel to their car.

"I'm not drunk dammit!" Gajeel yelled.

"Liar."

"It takes a whole hell of a lot more than this to get me drunk," he said now leaning on her more heavily.

"The punch was spiked, and you tried to out drink Laxus. Laxus, of all people! You're lucky Freed broke it up before you lost all your functions."

"Girlfriends ruin all the fun..."

"What did I do!?"

"Not mine. Mine is great. I'm talking about his."

"Freed is a boy."

"FINE. PROM DATES WITH GREEN HAIR THAT HAPPEN TO BE THE SAME GENDER ALWAYS MUCK SHIT UP. HAPPY?"

"Just because they're gay doesn't mean anything. It was the responsible thing to do and I would have done the same."

"Nerd," he said as he got in the car. Levy crossed to the driver side since she was not inebriated. "How about we find some quiet parking spot and, *reminisce* on tonight's activities?"

"You seemed to have forgotten, I'M not the drunk one. I won't make bad decisions because of alcohol."

"Would you make a bad decision because of me?" She cranked the engine.

"You really want me that badly?" Shift into reverse.

"Hell yeah. Is there any reason I wouldn't?" Pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well, I'm kinda lacking in the body department..." Pulling into traffic.

"And? So your boobs are small, whatever. Who cares?" Stop at a red light.

"Do you even have a condom?" Pulling through at the green.

"Never leave home without one. Considering it?"

"Are you good at it?"

"No complaints so far."

"How long is your list of partners?"

"One."

"...Would you be gentle..?"

"I will most definitely try," slowing to a stop at a park.

"Fine."

Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted anything in like a year or more, and I'M SORRY. A bunch of you prolly thought I was dead didn't you? Anyway, I have pretty much been grounded since December 2013 (I'm actually still grounded ; ) . I've been out a few times, but "school take priority." BTW, do not take Calculus if you don't have to. However, during my sentence, I started, and abandoned, a manga, and then started on a new one. SO I HAVE BEEN WRITING. JUST NOT THE FANFICTION TYPE THAT WE ALL WANT/NEED. Antyways, this is a collection of drabbles that I want to use to fill in the void left by all my partially baked projects. This collection is user oriented and I take suggestions. Rules are as follows:

- NO LEMONS (this stems from the fact that I have no experience whatsoever)

- Please no repeats (same couple same date)

Pairing rules:

- 2 characters only

That is all. Crackships welcome, AU dates welcome, crossover welcome (as long as I'm familiar with the material). Suggestions please and thank you!


	2. Ercy

ERCY (ERZA X LUCY) AT THE REQUEST OF A GUEST

SCENE: At the bar, bitchin' 'bout their men.

"And then this ASSHOLE," Erza yells while slamming her eighth beer on the bar, "pushes me away and then LIES to me about having a FIANCÉ. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Erza knocks back the rest of her beer.

"You think that's bad? That moron still follows me like a lost puppy! It'd be cute if he or I actually had feelings for the other, but as it is, it's just annoying," Lucy says while sipping the fruity drink she had forgotten the name of. Erza groaned and signaled for something stronger.

"I'm tired of waiting on his dumb ass. If he wants me, he can come find me!" The bartender pushed a clear liquid toward Erza. She immediately drains the glass. "I don't even care if he IS Mr Right, all I want is Mr Right Now."

"Or Mrs?" Lucy said hopefully. If you bothered to pay attention, Lucy thought, you'd know that stress relief has been by your side for a long time. The bartender pushed two more of those clear drinks towards us.

"Shit. He's married? I don't wanna break up a beautiful relationship..." Erza drained it again, but choked a little bit toward the end.

"Trust me, it isn't very pretty. I'm sure they'd be happy to be rid of each other." Starting at the drink in front of her, Lucy wondered if all alcohol counted as "liquid courage." Erza moaned and laid her head on the bar; Lucy decided to risk it. She drained the glass, grabbed Erza's face...

... And kissed her.

At first, Erza didn't even respond. But as it progressed, Erza slowly deepened the kiss. The bartender cleared his throat; thereby ending the kiss. He nodded to the rest of the bar, which was focused on the two women.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Lucy offered.

"Is the Mr at home?" Erza asked with a playful lilt in her voice.

_*-*_ BOW CHICKA WOW WOW _*-*_

Erza woke up with a pounding headache and an arm draped over her waist. She realized too late who she was in bed with. Lucy stirred, and woke up.

"What the- ERZA! What happened? Why are you naked? Why am I naked!?"

"Last I remember, we were at the bar..." Erza whispered to herself. Lucy wanted to tell her the truth, the WHOLE truth. That she had been infatuated with the scarlet in her hair, the shimmer in her armor, the ferocity in her fighting, and the love for her nakama. Erza found her clothes from the previous night and shuffled into them. "Maybe I can make it back to Fairy Hills before any one notices..."

"Do you regret it?" Lucy asked. She stood up with the sheet clutched at her bust. Erza merely looked at her, afraid of answering the question wrong. "Because I don't," Lucy said as she crossed the floor.

"Lucy, we're good friends and all, but I don't think I can handle a deeper relationship with you."

"This type of thing doesn't need thinking, just feel," Lucy went to trail her fingers up Erza's hips, waist, ribs, shoulders, and neck, but Erza stopped her hands before anything happened.

"Lucy, this is wrong. This is against nature! Women are supposed to be with men. End of story," Erza said firmly. Lucy moved to halt Erza's escape, but Erza moved too quickly. The door slammed shut and the floodgates opened. Lucy had owned up to her attraction to Erza, and had been rejected. Plus there was probably some alcohol in her system making her crazy (her excuse). After she regained some control, she called Levy and asked her what she should do.

"In some of the romances I read, most actually, the hero doesn't give up. So, go after him!"

"It's actually Erza..."

"Go after her, then!" Levy amended, and hung up. Feeling the unending support from Levy, Lucy made her way to Fairy Hills. On her way however, she saw a familiar steak of red dart into the guild hall. Steeling her courage, Lucy stepped inside. After locating Erza in a corner booth, she made her way toward Erza's table and slid into the seat across.

"You never answered my question."

"I've been thinking -"

"Answer first. Do you regret last night?"

"No. I don't," Erza sighed and continued. "That is what I've been thinking about. I also asked Mira what I should do..."

"And?"

"'Follow your heart or you'll be sorry,' Mira told me. And you know what?" Erza slammed her fist on the table, "I'll be damned if I let the world pick for me what is right or wrong!" She rose from the table and planted a hard kiss on the blonde. A tingling sensation raced through Lucy, she pulled back leaving her forehead on Erza's.

"So... We're gonna give this a try?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, we're gonna give US a try."

*I hope that was good enough, Mr/Mrs Guest! Next I will be doing Natsu x Erza! If you have any specific dates/stories you want for them, leave a review. Lots of love guys! #commodoreTheKid #is #outtie (am I doing this right?)


End file.
